


Home

by smol_gioo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_gioo/pseuds/smol_gioo
Summary: “Now remember cap, you’re just taking back the stones”“Yup.”“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”“Alright, we’ll see you in a bit.”“How long will it take him?”“For us, eh, about five seconds, for him, as long as he needs.”orthe journey of steve going back to return the stonesi wrote this cause i needed closure for cap after endgame, i know it's confusing so i tried my best to make it work.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Home

Steve was back in the battle of New York. He went up to the ancient one.

“Steven Rogers, glad you’re here.” the ancient one spoke.

“I’ve got your stone, safe and sound.” Steve smiled.

“Thank you, for everything, let me help you, I’ll put the other one back too.”

“It’s okay, I got it, thank you,” Steve replied.  
In reality, Steve just wanted to see Tony one last time, to say sorry, and to thank him for everything he’s done for him.

He walked up to the old STARK tower, he went upstairs to give secretary Alexander Pierce the tesseract.

“Rogers, shocked to see you here after...well.”

Steve just smiled and gave him Loki's Tesseract, “Hail Hydra.” 

As Steve walked out he couldn’t help but smile at the expression that Pierce had on his face.

“Hey, Capsicle.”

There's that voice, the voice that he missed deeply. 

He smiled softly, “Hey Tony.”

“Why that face huh, what are you suddenly in love with me?”

Steve just went up to him and hugged the tiny man, “I’m sorry, Tony, I was wrong about you.”

2012 Tony hugged him back, “Yeah, I said some mean stuff too, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Steve let go of the tiny man, “thank you, Tony, for everything.”

“Aww Cap, stop you’re gonna make me tear up,” Tony said sarcastically, “Hey, I’ll meet you at shawarma...I just gotta get something sorted out, Loki escaped and now I gotta deal with that.”

“I’m sorry Tony,” Steve gave him a sympathetic look, “I’ll see you ok?”

“Bye Cap.” Tony waved and walked away.

Next was to Asgard, where he would meet Thor’s mother. 

“Hello!” Frigga greeted him.

“Here it is.” Steve handed her the stone. 

“How is he?” Frigga asked referring to Thor.

“Better” Steve smiled at her.

Frigga glanced down at the captain's hand, where he was holding Mjolnir.  
“Ah, so you are worthy. Your Mother must have raised you well.”

Steve's eyes became glossy, he smiled at her “she was the best.” His mother had always taught him to remain strong, to never let anything get in his way from doing what's rights, to remain humble. She, of course, was his biggest example of this. The number of shifts his mother took as to make enough to pay for their small apartment, their food, Steve's medication, was something Steve always valued, he could never thank his mother enough. Steve set the Mjolnir down for 2013 Thor to be able to call. 

“Good Luck” Frigga wished him.  


Steve thanked her and set off to drop off the next stone. The next stop was Morag, to set the stone back. Steve felt nervous, he knew that this was the timeline in which the Thanos he had just fought came from, he didn't know what other dangers could come. Fortunately, that one was quick since all he had to do was literally place the stone back where it was.  


Then it was Planet Volmir, where one of his best friends was sacrificed. Steve developed goosebumps, just knowing this is where Nat's life was taken. He never knew the tortures she endured, or if it was quicker than falling asleep, regardless, his heart ached at the aura of the place. 

“Steven Grant Rogers, son of Sarah, oh what a great pleasure it is to see you again. You cannot bring back your friend, no one can.”

“Who are you?” Steve asked the dark entity that was cloaked. 

The entity revealed itself to be the Red Skull. The man, or used to be man, Steve had fought many years ago.

“What happened to you?”

“I sought the stones, but I was punished for my actions.”

“I have the stone, I want to put it back.”

“It won’t bring back the daughter of Ivan.”

Steve looked down. Remembering the times he and Natasha had had. He wished he could bring her back but according to the Red Skull, he couldn’t.

“Are you sure she can’t come back?”

“You used the stone, didn’t you, you can’t return what you’ve used for a refund.”

Steve sulked at this confirmation, how he wished he could bring her back.

“Just take the stone, it won’t be of any use anymore.”

“Very well.” The Red Skull summoned the stone. Steve blinked and was in what seemed a shallow pool of water, stone no longer in his possession. Steve pressed the device on his hand, going to his final stop.  


Steve was back at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s original headquarters, where the idea of him was bred. He snuck into the place where the tesseract was kept. 

“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice spoke to him. Steve turned around to see the face of an old friend.

“Mr. Stark, honor to meet you, sir.” Steve kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with Howard.

“Who are you?”

“I’m…” Steve had to think quickly, “Fred Wilson, I’m a visitor from the military base camp.”

“Well Fred, who let you in here, this is closed off to visitors.” Howard got closer to him, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

“Sorry sir, I’ll leave immediately, just don’t tell my commander.” Steve set down the briefcase containing the stone, without Howard noticing. 

“I never saw you, now get out of here before someone else does.” Howard snapped.

Steve left the room, he bumped into someone, a woman.

“Oh, please watch where-” the woman turned around to see Steve. “Who are you?”

“Fred Wilson ma’am, and you are?” Steve tried to avoid eye contact. 

“An angry pregnant woman, looking for her husband, have you seen Howard Stark?”

“Yes ma’am right in that room, congratulations on the baby, I’m sure he’ll be the greatest thing.” Steve’s eyes began to get glossy again, remembering the fate of Tony.

Maria set a hand on her belly. "He is already the best thing that has happened to me, I already love him so much, what about you, do you have any kids?” 

“No ma’am, not even married,” Steve replied

“Girlfriend?” 

“Yes,” Steve smiled at the thought of Peggy,” I wanna settle down with her, maybe have a family with her.”

“Well good luck, Wilson, now if you’ll excuse me.” Maria walked into the room where Howard was. 

Steve smiled, he never got to know Maria personally, but he could tell that she was a good mother to Tony.

Then, he passed by an office, the office that belonged to the love of his life. He caught a glimpse of Peggy typing a report on an old typewriter. He felt warm, knowing Peggy still had a picture of him, before the serum, right at the side of her desk. Steve got the urge to just barge into her office and sweep her off her feet and marry her right then and there. But, he couldn’t, he had Sam, Bucky, and Bruce waiting for him. Then again, he’d like to be selfish for once. He feels as if he’s done enough, his time back in the 21st century was long over-due, maybe he could return home, and have a life similar to what Tony had with Pepper and Morgan. 

Steve wants to live his life more than anything. He knew Bucky would understand...but that's his childhood best friend, he doesn’t want to leave him. Then there's Sam, one of his new best friends that helped him adapt to that time. He’d be leaving his two best friends to go live his life. 

Then, Steve thought if the positions were switched. What if Bucky were the one who wanted to live his life? Steve, of course, would support his best friend’s decision even if it means Bucky would leave him. He loves Bucky and would just want him to be happy. 

The more Steve thought about it, the more he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> TIME TRAVEL IS SO FUCKING CONFUSING, ESPECIALLY IN THE MCU  
> ARGGHH  
> i think this is fine alone, but if anyone wants me to continue it, i will.


End file.
